iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1056 BC
[[ስዕል:1056B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 86: 1056 BC. Previous map: 1076 BC. Next map: 1026 BC (Maps Index)]] 1056 BC - PELESET CONTROL THE SEA MAIN EVENTS 1075 BC - Ashared-apil-ekur in Assyria Tiglath-pileser I was succeeded by Ashared-apil-ekur in 1075 BC. By this time Assyria had lost much ground in Anatolia to the Luwians and Mushki, and everything else west of the Euphrates to the Arameans. He was followed in 1074 BC by Ashur-bel-kala, his brother, for whom venturing west of the Euphrates to fight the Arameans was a big deal; he also suppressed rebels in Mari and Urartu. In Babylonia, Marduk-shapik-zeri was followed in 1065 BC by Adad-apla-idinna. 1074 BC - Pinedjem I High Priest of Thebes and Emperor of Ethiopia Piankh ruled Ethiopia, and Upper Egypt as High Priest of Thebes, for 9 years, and was succeeded by his son Pinedjem (Pinotsem) I in 1074 BC. In 1062 BC, Pinedjem I openly claimed the title Pharaoh of Thebes, despite Smendes still ruling at Pi-Ramesses. Pinedjem at this time left the title of High Priest of Thebes to his son Masaherta. The Ethiopian king list has Pinotsem I ruling in Ethiopia for 17 years, or to 1057 BC, followed by Pinotsem II. Masaherta's 16 years in Ethiopia must have been a co-reign, starting 1069 BC, since he died of illness in 1053 BC, the 24th year of Smendes, and was succeeded as high priest by a brother, Menkheperre or Ramenkheper. A third brother, Djedkhonsuefankh, is briefly attested at Thebes, and is probably the Pinotsem II of the Ethiopian kinglist, who from 1057 BC, after their father, co-ruled Ethiopia with Masaherta, then ruled Ethiopia alone from 1053 BC until 1015 BC, while Menkheperre was High Priest of Thebes. 1072 BC - Gwendolyn defeats Locrinus In Britannia, Gwendolyn and her army invaded Loegria from Cornwall in 1072 BC and defeated the force of Locrinus on the river Stour. Esyllt and Hafren or Sabrina were drowned in the river Severn, named for the daughter; and Gwendolyn ruled the island as Queen regent for Madan or Madoc until he came of age in 1057 BC. In Eriu, in 1061 BC Fiachu Labrainne was slain at the battle of Sliab Belgatain by Eochu Mumu, of the party of Eber Finn, who usurped the High Kingship. Fiachu's son Aengus Olmucaid who later retook the throne was presumably campaigning in the islands in the intervening time. Fortrenn followed Fidach as vassal chief of the Picts in 1058 BC. 1059 BC - Priam I in Sicambria Priam I followed Sicamber in Sicambria in 1059 BC, still ruling a small area from Paris. Several other petty kingdoms in Gallia are mentioned at this time: Therouenne, or the Morini in Belgica, and the rest in Aquitania: Pictou, Tours, Auvergne, Borbonnais, and two petty kings known by name: Xantus in Saintonge, and Agenidor in Agen. 1057 BC - Peleset control Baetia While Eli was judge of Israel, the Israelites continued to practice idolatry, and largely failed to develop a more polite model for society than the pagan countries as intended. In 1068 BC, the Philistines defeated Israel and even captured the Ark of the Covenant. Eli then died at the shock of the news, and Samuel became judge. After seven months, the Philistines, suffering from plagues, returned the Ark with a gold offering. Samuel would go on to lead Israel to renounce the idols and defeat the Philistines at Mizpah, after which the Philistines stayed out of Israel. Samuel also made peace with the Amorites. In 1057 BC, however, the Philistines, who were still Sea Peoples, acquired the title of Thalassocracy from Lydia, and are also counted as following the Lydians in Baetia or Gedir at that time. The last known king of Hispania, Abidis, ended his reign the same year, 1057 BC; the Philistines or Peleset probably ruled in that area as well, as did the later Rhodians.